


Of Discoveries and Experiments

by Rxel



Category: Spider - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxel/pseuds/Rxel
Summary: So, Peter might have a… thing.Lately, every time he walked by Flash in the hallway, his eyes couldn’t help but linger on the other boy.There was no way Flash hadn’t noticed. The first time his eyes lingered a little longer than usual, the boy’s face gained a light flush that Peter couldn’t help but notice.





	Of Discoveries and Experiments

So, Peter might have a… thing.

Lately, every time he walked by Flash in the hallway, his eyes couldn’t help but linger on the other boy.

There was no way Flash hadn’t noticed. The first time his eyes lingered a little longer than usual, the boy’s face gained a light flush that Peter couldn’t help but notice.

After that, Peter couldn’t help but do it every time he saw the boy. Flash tried to act like he was unaffected, with his usual words thrown out, but there was the faintest quiver in the other boy’s voice that Peter picked up with his better than normal hearing.

Flash even tried to avoid him for a period of time, before he tried to regain a sense of normality by throwing the previously abusive words at him. Even a blind person could see that his heart wasn’t in it.

Flash still flushed when Peter caught him looking, and it woke up something darker inside of Peter. He wanted to turn that light flush into a deeper blush. He wanted to see Flash’s teary eyes, gasping his name.

Peter licked the inside of his teeth. The thought that he was able to be the one doing that set something alight inside him.

He ended things with MJ a while back, on mutual terms.

There was a hard transition between his awkward self to his current self, who was a lot more comfortable with himself and the idea of love.

He wanted to do things so many things to the other boy, and he knew exactly how to do it.

Flash was still a big Spiderman fan. The type of fan that stayed steadfast believing that Spiderman was innocent even as the world condemned him. He just got a lot better at hiding it.

Peter had never forgotten that. It was then that he first started changing his opinions about the other boy.

So, here he was now, waiting for Flash in the locker room.

Flash, being the last one to exit the showers, halted in his tracks when he saw Peter’s form sitting on the bench.

Dressed in just a towel, Flash looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Peter raked his eyes up and down Flash’s exposed skin slowly, licking his lips.

“W-what’s up, Parker,” Flash said, not-so-subtly crossing his arms across his chest. He tried to hide the flush he felt building up by faking normalcy.

Peter stood up, walking slowly towards Flash.

Flash felt a shiver race down his spine. The good kind of shiver. There was a look in Peter’s eyes like a predator watching his prey, and it was giving him a strange feeling that he didn’t know whether or not he liked.

Flash bit back the gasp that wanted to leave his lips as his back collided with the cold metal of the locker.

In a blink, Peter was in front of him in a stunning display of speed, trapping Flash against the locker with a hand next to his head.

“Hey Flash,” Peter said, whispering.

Flash’s heart was pounding a steadily increasing beat as Peter’s fresh scent drifted to him from their close proximity.

“What do you think you’re doing,” Flash said slowly, making sure to pronounce every word with care. It wouldn’t do to stutter at this point in front of his hero.

He still didn’t know how to feel about that. The kid he picked on and his hero were the same person. Alright, maybe it wasn’t so much that he didn’t know what he felt, but he didn’t know how to act around him now.

Did he just pretend that everything never happened?

Peter leaned in even closer, causing Flash’s breath to stop briefly as the flush on his face deepened.

“Do you even know how you look at me?” Peter murmured, his eyes darkening.

Flash briefly panicked. “I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he denied.

Peter whispered into his ear. “Are you sure?”

Flash stubbornly turned his head away.

“I’ll let you know first, then. I like you, Flash. Will you go out with me?”

Peter tilted Flash’s face up using his fingertip, brushing his lips so briefly against Flash’s that Flash didn’t even know whether or not he had imagined that.

“Let me know your answer soon,” Peter said, backing off.

Flash snapped out of his daze, panicking. “Wait!” he cried out, tugging on the back of Peter’s shirt before he left.

Peter turned around, surprised.

“Wait,” Flash said, a bit softer. “I want to.”

“Want to what?” Peter said, a smile on his lips.

“I want to – to –” Flash caught sight of the smile on Peter’s lips, glaring at him. “You’re messing with me! You know what I mean!”

Peter smirked, pulling Flash closer. “Yeah, I’m messing with you. I won’t go out with you unless you say it properly, though.”

Flash glared harder at Peter, but it wasn’t very threatening with the way his cheeks were a deep red. Peter felt like taking a bite out of them.

“I want to go out with you.”

Peter felt like purring. He didn’t even care that if he was using Flash’s latent feelings for Spiderman, since it was him anyway.

He pulled Flash flush against him, running fingertips down his back, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

Flash gasped into the kiss, feeling Peter’s fingertips run their way down his back. Every part of his body felt sensitive to the slightest touch that Peter was giving him. The kiss left his mind blank as the pleasure threatened to consume him whole.

Peter Parker was kissing him. Spiderman was kissing him!

Flash pressed harder against Peter’s body, feeling himself grow achingly hard. Running his hands up the insides of Peter’s shirt, he felt Peter’s growing hardness against his body. It resulted in himself growing harder at the thought that he was the one who made his hero hard.

Peter bit Flash’s bottom lip softly, causing him to gasp. He licked his lips, pulling away with a grip that made Flash groaned as he thought about his super strength. The thought of Peter pinning him down so that he was unable to move made him ache for it.

Peter pressed a softer kiss to Flash’s swollen lips.

“Text me when you get home.”


End file.
